


Tommy Acts Like The Older Brother For A Day

by sleep_dep



Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brighton Meeting + Pizza Hut Date (in 1), Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Ranboo Needs To Start Demanding More Breaks, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, This Is Not A Ship Fic (Just Homies Being Homies), Tommy has wings, Wilbur Can Shapeshift, no beta we die like men, you call these tags i call it a warning of my bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_dep/pseuds/sleep_dep
Summary: Wilbur decides to take a break from his duties in Hell and heads to the Overworld with Tommy. Wilbur hasn't been here for at least a century and he's honestly just excited.Tommy is just having a tough time trying to control his brother but he's also enjoying himself (Wilbur isn't excited, he's just a dick).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: The Overworld Needs A Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016959
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348





	Tommy Acts Like The Older Brother For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Guide (yawn):  
> Dream - God of Strategy (+ Wisdom)  
> George - God of Evolution and Change
> 
> Technoblade - God of War (+ Determination)  
> Wilbur - God of the Dead  
> Philza - God of the Skies  
> Tommy - God of Secrets (literally why he's a messenger for other gods because you can just swear him to secrecy and only make him tell someone if you wish---) 
> 
> Niki - Weather Maiden (Goddess, but they're referred to as maidens)  
> Eret - God of Inventions, Technology and Carpentry + more (Hephaestus. His castle? The Museum? Yes. God of Building really does sound weird, man).  
> Ranboo - God of Crossroads (+Boundaries. Think Hecate. I just decided his skin gives off the vibe)
> 
> Bad (BBH)- a psychopomp (spiritual guide / guide of souls to the place of the dead) (also, think Hermes. A protector of travelers and such).
> 
> Houses are, um, groups of demigods. A god can pick anyone from the Overworld and bless them (this is considered a huge "blessing" ), offering the person they choose a place in their House. Additionally, they get enhanced abilities and when needed (or when they wish) they can see otherworldly creatures. 
> 
> This is slowly turning into a Percy Jackson AU.  
> I can't say I'm mad.

For starters, everything went downhill after Wilbur decided that he would abandon his job for a day in favour of taking a break. 

The last time he was mad, he nearly raised the dead because of the sudden enormous increase of souls due to the war that took place (and suddenly ended) 3 centuries ago. 4 years after it ended, it turned into a haunting story parents told their children to prevent them from ever stepping out of bounds. Now, it’s a myth and others simply ignore it and take it as it is, a “story”. Soon after, plagues and famines ridden the Overworld and caused yet another delivery that had him running around trying to keep his subjects content (and working). 

Several events took place during those 3 centuries and Wilbur was practically working day and night. Ranboo and Bad were constantly busy with helping him guide lost souls from the Overworld back to the Underworld and ensuring that no living being tried to cross over into the Underworld.

Tommy runs after Wilbur (in a human’s eyes) as his elder brother races through the modern day streets of a place called Brighton (he thinks, look Tommy doesn’t waste his time running around with humans). Humans glance at them occasionally but otherwise, they don’t particularly interfere. 

Wilbur had already collapsed a few trash cans to slow Tommy down when he was running. The glass of some poor human’s window cracked when Wilbur ran by, startling Tommy (which slowed him down because he had to fix the mess his brother made). Wilbur also caused a few humans to trip over their own feet. Basically, his brother is being a child and leaving a path of nuisance behind him. 

“Wilbur! At least map out where we’ll be going instead of running around like a madman,” Tommy yells, flying under an overhead bridge and into an alleyway. He flaps his wings harder and finally makes it to the end of the alleyway before picking up the brown cat he was chasing. He flies up and glides over the buildings in the area, sighing in relief. 

_“Tommy, put me down.”_

“Go to Hell, Wilbur. Where should we go first?” He asks, observing the scenery below him. He spends most of his time in either Hell or Heaven and the only time he’s ever in the Overworld is when he’s gliding over the Atlantic ocean to visit Niki, the weather maiden who enjoys spending her time in the crystal caves on an unnamed island in the middle of nowhere. 

He hasn’t actually visited any major places in… perhaps 2 decades? The most he’s seen is run-down villages and areas because he never visited any major cities. Those villages weren’t very nice to look at so he doesn’t stick around for long. 

_“I haven’t been up in the Overworld for at least a century, did you expect me to know where we’re going?”_

Tommy sighs and lands behind a building, tucking his wings. He drops the brown cat and it lands on its feet, padding around his legs. He nudges it aside with his shoe and with a blur, his brother Wilbur, stands in its place. 

Wilbur messes with his hair and brushes a few leaves off his clothes. He adjusts his round glasses before finally acknowledging his little brother. “You frequent the Overworld more than I do, Tommy.” 

Tommy groans as Wilbur follows behind him. They walk around the building and into a place called a train station (how efficient, he bets Eret is proud) and finally stop as Tommy recognizes a map. 

“...This doesn’t show us much,” Tommy mumbles. He stares at the names of places he doesn't know. Tommy didn’t want to stray too far from this area. If they do, getting back will be a pain. Wilbur could open a portal to the Underworld but it could possibly release energy that will destabilize any living being’s life (and Wilbur will be cranky). 

Wilbur inspects the map and crosses his arms. “We should just ask Bad to help us.” 

“No!” Tommy exclaims. A few humans glance at them and he purses his lips. Wilbur raises an eyebrow and Tommy sighs. “I told him that we wouldn’t need help before we left…”

Wilbur gives him a deadpan look and Tommy deflects his contempt by muttering “I know” under his breath. As a response, Wilbur sighs and they start walking towards the exit of the train station. 

“We can just run around and look for interesting things. No flying, Tommy,” Wilbur starts. Tommy gives him a glance while asking. “No flying? Why? Define ru- Wilbur!”

A brown cat now stands in his brother’s place. It blinks at him owlishly before running down the street. It disappears into the crowd of people and Tommy takes off, squeezing in between groups of people and running across the road he last saw his brother cross. 

A car honks at him and his step falters as the car rushes by. He takes a deep breath before looking around, trying to locate the slinky brown cat that is Wilbur. He spots it running into a shop with colourful lights and races towards it. 

“Wilbur! Come on, don’t be like this, please!” He calls out while rushing into the shop. 

He’s attacked with loud music and bright neon lights. Blinking, his eyes try to adjust to his surroundings while twirling in his spot, trying to find his brother. Someone grabs his shoulder and he turns in surprise. 

Wilbur stands in his spot, grinning while handing him a few round plastic… drachmas? “Tommy, apparently we’re in a place called an arcade. These are called tokens, you use them to play these machines around us.”

Tommy plucks one from his palm and inspects it. An ‘S’ is engraved into the middle of the token and he flicks it. It lands in his palm and he shoves the token into his pocket. “Wilbur, please don’t run off again. It’s annoying.”

They weave through the crowd and play a few games. One of them was a basketball game. Tommy kept missing shots while Wilbur simply laughed at him. In retaliation, he kicked his brother’s shin. Wilbur copied his action and it ended up with them trying to trip each other as they walked. 

The second game they played was a racing game. Tommy recognized the machine because he saw it when he flew by a billboard in the 90s. It looked interesting but he never stuck around to find out what it was. He had to deliver a message after all. 

“The seating feels weird,” Tommy mumbles while stepping on the pedal he thinks is the gas. His car doesn’t move at all and Tommy watches with exasperation as the other cars zoom ahead of him. Wilbur faces the same problem and he presses the next pedal. The car on his screen lurches and it crashes into the wall. 

Wilbur purses his lips. “Well.” 

Tommy lets out a whoop as his car finally moves and he turns the steering wheel. His foot never leaves the gas pedal and he managed to crash his car a few times but he was ahead of Wilbur. Wilbur caught up after he figured out what he was doing and managed to cross Tommy a few times. 

“I’m gonna be first!” Tommy exclaims when he sees that he’s on the final lap. 

As soon as Tommy’s car passes the finish line, a bright red ‘17th’ flashes on his screen and he frowns while Wilbur laughs at him (he doesn’t even finish the race, seriously). 

They played a few more arcades games and even won tickets. Tommy went to exchange the tickets and got two toy guns. He turns it in his hands before pointing it at Wilbur, grinning. “Give me your throne, Wilbur.” 

Wilbur’s eyes flashes silver and Tommy laughs, shooting his brother in his chest. “Ruling Hell is too much work.” 

Perhaps Tommy shouldn’t have made that comment because Wilbur decides that it was a good idea to make him chase after him again. Tommy decisively ignores what Wilbur told him about flying and takes off, gaining speed by the second. 

“Wilbur, I swear to Phil that this isn’t funny!” 

_“I’m sorry, Tommy but it is kind of funny.”_ He hears Philza chuckle. 

_“Oh, shut up, Phil.”_ He groans as he twirls in the air, narrowly avoiding smacking into yet another highway. 

He spots his brother sitting in front of a fast food restaurant called Pizza Hut and lands next to the brown cat. He holds onto one of his wings and smooths out his feathers and repeats the action with the other, frowning. “If you were hungry, you could’ve said so.” 

_“I decided that this is funnier.”_

“Fuck you, Wilbur,” he mumbles, patting his wing gently, trying to get some dust off them. 

Wilbur scampers into the store and the door magically swings open for him. Tommy shouts his brother’s name while running into the store and stumbles. His hovers over the floor and reposition himself, coughing out of embarrassment and tucking his wings. 

He sidles up his brother, who’s back to being human and is currently squinting at the menu. “What’s a Pan…?”, Wilbur mumbles under his breath. Tommy stares at the menu. He’s never had something like this before. Pineapple on pizza? It sounds like a weird combination, but it still looks good. The cashier in front of them looks bored and impatient out of their mind but Wilbur and Tommy ignore them in favour of trying to figure out which pizza they want. 

“Just get the Pan. It’s pretty good.”

Tommy glances to his left out of surprise and he sees Dream chewing on his own pizza. Dream waves and points at the menu with his thumb. “You should try the Jalapeño Poppers too.”

“Uh…” Tommy turns towards the cashier and orders what Dream suggested. They moved to the table Dream was apparently occupying before they came in and the god started complaining. 

“It’s exam season. Seriously, the worst season ever. There’s people begging to pass their exams and they’re immediately directed to me because there’s no God of Exams. Sometimes I wish there was another war instead. At least people would be asking for something less dumb.,” Dream whines, taking a sip out of his drink. 

Wilbur groans, slumping. He leans his head against the cushion while speaking. “No wars, it becomes unbelievably busy in the Underworld. Ranboo and Bad would start demanding for more free time. Which means Ranboo would be messing around in the Overworld. He’ll convince people to take the wrong road just because he’s bored.”

Tommy simply chews on his (delicious) pizza slice while listening. He wouldn’t say he himself is unbelievably busy. Though, humans keep swearing their friends to secrecy and yet their friends are telling other people. He does his job, twisting the secret slightly just so the real secret wouldn’t be out. Then, there’s those bastards that really just can’t keep their mouths shut (those are the problematic ones). Literally, sometimes he just pays them a visit in their dreams and kicks the shit out of them. Humans are so weird, they hide so many things. He’s heard some of those secrets when someone prays for their secret to not be let out and really, sometimes he wishes he's the god of something else instead of secrets. 

“Techno is bored out of his mind, being a war god and all. He’s dealing with those ‘inner war’ of humans and the political wars,” Tommy says, taking a bite out of his pizza. He chews and swallows before continuing. “I’ve seen him make the most disappointed expressions when he finds out what those wars are about,” Tommy says, taking another sip out of his drink. 

_“Tommy, someone literally just prayed to me, hoping they’ll get over this inner war they're having and it’s about whether she should choose to date this guy or that guy. Please ask Wilbur to raise the dead,”_ Techno requests after he groans in disappointment. 

“Wilbur, Techno wants you to raise the dead,” he deadpans. 

“Maybe next week but not today.”

 _“Sorry, Techno. Maybe next week.”_ He hears Techno’s disappointed sigh. 

_“Maybe next week? Wilbur is getting old. The disappointment. I’ll just ask Eret to create something. Then, unleash it to the Overworld.”_

Tommy chuckles. _“Techno, this is why the other Houses hate you and your House.”_

 _“They should get good.”_ Tommy feels the connection snap and he shakes his head in amusement before taking a sip out of his drink. 

“By the way, George was watching you guys navigate the Overworld and he was laughing his ass off. Honestly, man, you guys are stupid,” Dream says, a light chuckle following. 

Wilbur tells Dream to shut up as they continue on with their conversation. 

He finishes his pizza while listening to Dream and Wilbur complaining about their work. Occasionally, someone would link a connection with him and he’ll chat with them. A few minutes ago, Eret just told him that Techno requested him to create a mechanical boar-lion hybrid and send it to the Overworld. Since the idea sounded fun, Eret took it up. Mere moments later, Ranboo linked with him and told him that the souls are getting annoyed with Wilbur not being down in the Underworld and that he wanted a break. 

“Wilbur, the souls are getting restless,” Tommy says, staring at his brother. “Also, expect a mechanical boar-lion running wild in the Overworld next week.”

Wilbur and Dream laugh as soon as he finishes his sentence. “I know, Tommy. Personally tell Ranboo that he can have tomorrow off.”

Tommy blinked at him in confusion. “Personal-”

He’s then surrounded by the polished blackstone bricks of the castle in the Underworld, the floor is cool and smooth under his hands. Two boxes of fresh pizza and drinks sit in front of him. “Wilbur, you dick!” 

_“Tommy, be nice and help me out, please,"_ Wilbur says, sighing. 

_“I’m the God of Secrets, not the God of Dealing-With-Your-Responsibilities!”_

_“Just for 2 hours.”_

_“I’m not getting anything out of this.”_

He hears Wilbur sigh again. _“I’ll stock up your Coke stash in the castle.”_

Tommy doesn’t say a word as he frowns. 

_“I’ll also throw in two Netherite ingots for your weapons I broke.”_

Satisfied, Tommy snaps the connection.

Tommy gets up and brushes his pants. Ranboo appears in front of him in a dust of black, red and green blurring together. The god takes a look at the pizza boxes and picks them up along with the drinks. 

“Hey, Ranboo,” Tommy greets the god before sighing. 

Ranboo lets the drinks hover around him as he waves back in greeting. 

“Wilbur said you can have the next day off.” 

Ranboo, in the middle of inspecting the pizza box, closes the lid and gives a thumbs up. “I’ll go deliver one of these to Bad.” 

Tommy nods and watches as Ranboo disappears accompanied by the sound of crystals clinking against the floor. He stretches as he spreads his wings. Looking at his apparel, he decides that he doesn’t want to change out of his human clothes (it’s more comfortable than what he usually wears, honestly). 

As he’s walking through the halls of the castle, he groans as he remembers that he left his supposed souvenir in the Overworld. 

“Wilbur, bring back the gun too.” 

_“No.”_

“You’re such a fucking dick, man,” Tommy says while shaking his head, taking off to handle the usual duties he has when he’s in the Underworld. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (@walking_shroom) in the comments of It's Tough To Be A God said DreamSMP God!Au Pizza Hut Date (+ Wilbur complaining) and I decided that: yes, this will be fun. I just pulled a 2 in 1 because the fic would be too short and kind of dialogue heavy if it's just that. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
